A Birthday Wish
by hoodee
Summary: It was very , very random indeed . It all started on my 16th Birthday and of course , like any other Hetalia fan , I wished to 8 awesome countries , I mean who wouldn't? . But I realized that , I've just made the worst Birthday wish , ever . Pairings : UsUk , side Spamano . No OCxCharacters , unless you want to . Mild foul language .
1. Chapter 1

**A Birthday Wish **

**Author : hoodee**

Summary : It was very , very random indeed . It all started on my 16th birthday and of course like any other Hetalia Fan , I wished for 8 awesome countries , I mean who wouldn't? . But , I realized that I had just made the worst Birthday wish ever . Now I have to wake up 6 o' clock in the morning , everyday , eat scones , avoid being molested and beat America in video games .

**Chapter 1 : Clearing things up and Germany's wrath .**

I was sleeping comfortably in my bed , soft pillows here and there , dreaming about riding a pony with Poland while he's wearing a pink puffy dress . Life _was _good .

Until , Germany had decided to ruin everything . He burst into my bedroom and yelled (More like , shouted he's bloody arse off)

"Get up , right now! You can't stay in the bed for too long !"

I swore my ears are going to bleed soon . I turned lazily on my bed and glanced at the clock on the bedside . Oh god , it's only 6'o clock in the damn morning .

I pulled the bedsheets over my head , to mute down Germany's voice which obviously was a fail attempt.

Now, you might be wandering , which you are , as to way in the world is Germany in _my_ house . No , to all you rabid Germany's fangirls , I am not doing _that _with him . So , please don't kill me .

To tell you the truth , it was very random . It all started on my 16th birthday I , like any other Hetalia fan , wished for 8 awesome countries . I mean , who wouldn't ? . The next day , I woke up in the morning as usual , and _viola_ I saw 8 countries in my living room . No , I'm not delusional or hallucinating , it's real .

My name? Well it's Dianne Lau , yes I'm Asian . No , I don't look like those cute Japanese girls . I look plain and normal as any other asian girls can get . Now that everything is cleared up , back to reality .

"10 more minutes , Luddy" I whined .

Oh shit , did I just said that ? Yes I did . I'm such an idiot! Only Feliciano can call Germany that!

Before I could kneel down on the floor and apologize to Germany with manly tears in my eyes . It was too late . Prepare for Germany's wrath .

**I'm sorry if it's really short *Which it is . I was in a big rush and my laptop was running low on battery and this is my first fanfic . So I really , hope that you find in humorous , enjoying and etc .**

**Please review .**

**-hoodee (3/9/2012)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Breakfast and finding Iggy !**

The sound of a chainsaw was immediately heard in my bedroom , I quickly ran to my bathroom and locked the door .

Germany banged the door several times and tried to cut it down using the chainsaw while yelling stuffs such as , "If you don't get out of there right now, you are going to run 10 laps around this neighbourhood!" .

Fortunately , my parents who are currently in Hawaii for some _business_ for the whole month and ditched little ol' me here all alone are paranoid about safety so they bought metal doors instead of the normal wooden ones , because when I was about 7 years old , a burglar broke in our house and pointed a gun at my face .

Luckily my dog , Mr Moe bit his groin and my father immediately pinned the burglar on the floor . But that's all I could remember . Thank god .

The banging on the door stopped after several minutes , I took this opportunity to brush my teeth and so on .

Once I finished , I opened the door a bit and peek outside . Mind you , but I'm a very cautious person .

I quickly stepped out of the bathroom once I was sure Germany was not in sight .

I proceed to walking slowly towards the door that leads to downstairs .

I made sure that my steps were quiet as possible , when I'm actually really **loud **.

Now that I thought about it , I feel like a ninja being all quiet and shit .

I turned the handle of the door , like a ninja .

Opened the door , like a ninja .

Ran out from my bedroom , like a ninja .

I better stop this , shouldn't I?

I went downstairs , towards my kitchen . Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks .

"What is this..delicious smell?" I asked myself .

My curiosity grew and grew as I went closer to the kitchen . It smelled like..pancakes?

My mouth went wide and I drooled , yes folks I drooled! . There on the plate , was no other than a pancake covered with syrup .

I closed my mouth and wipe off the drools . I was _so close _, just milimetres away when suddenly a certain American gobbled it all up .

The plate was clean . Not even a speck of pancake was left .

I gave America my best glare , but it didn't even effect him one bit, instead he just sheepishly smiled at me .

"Oh sorry , dude . I didn't know you want to eat it"

I sighed , "It's okay"

I took out a carton of chocolate milk and made myself a plain sandwich .

Once I finished eating my breakfast , the rest of the countries were finally awake . Some were at the kitchen , while the others (Russia and Germany) stayed at the living room , saying that they had already eaten earlier .

"Ohayo , did everybody get a good sleep?" Japan asked , trying to start a conversation .

"I did , I had a dream about a dragon and I hit it using a hello kitty,aru" China said while taking out his wok and started to cook a random Chinese food .

Japan sweatdropped at China's reply .

"Oh" was all Japan could say to China . He turned to France and America , "What about you two? Did you both get a good sleep?"

"I can't sleep last night , cause' I found this cool horror movie collection and of course , being the brave heroic country that I am , I finished watching the collection ! I'm telling ya' dude , it was creepy! " America replied cheerfully .

"Ah , I see Alfred-san … Umm … What about you Francis-san?"

"Ohonhonhon, it was the best sleep ever . Now , I feel more beautiful than ever! . I also dreamed about *censored * "

"I think you could stop now Francis – san! I get it" Japan stammered , a blush formed on his cheeks .

"Okay , whatever you say , but if you change your mind and want to know more , you could always ask Big Brother! Ohonhonhon" Francis said with a wink and opened the refrigerator to get himself a breakfast .

"How's your sleep , Japan ?" I asked him .

"Oh , I didn't notice you there Dianne-san . Haii , I had a wonderful sleep"

"Me too! Until a certain _someone_ decided to _ruin_ It" I said , while glancing at Germany who's reading a newspaper while on the other hand Russia, was going through my Dad's horror film collection , with a creepy smile plastered on his face .

Japan quickly understood and nodded his head , "Sorry , Germany – san is always like that"

"I know" I replied to Japan with a smile .

That's when I realized something :- China , Japan , Germany , Russia , America , France are here..where's England and Italy .

"Hey Japan , do you happen to know where England and Italy are?" I asked him .

"Oh , Italy-san is still upstairs sleeping , but I don't know where England-san went" replied Japan .

"Wait , Iggy's not here!? Did he get abducted or something?!" America said his tone full of worry .

" Aiyaah , of course , aru . If he was here , aru , he and France would be rolling on the ground , beating each other off , aru ."

"Ja , China's right" Germany said , leaning against the doorway . I guessed he finished reading the newspaper .

America immediately stood up, his cheerful mood changed , "I'll go look for him" .

"Nein , you will stay here , America ." Germany stated .

"But-"

"No buts , America!" Germany said sternly and took a deep breathe ,"Dianne as a punishment , I want you to look for England since you know this house better than us all , if you don't you'll have to run 10 laps around the neighbourhood"

"Fine , I'll go look for England" I replied . Heck , I'd rather find England than running 10 laps around the neighbourhood! .

"Good , everything's settled , then ."

"Well , I'd better find England now , you know what they say the faster the better , heheh" I said .

I have went into every room in my house , but there was not even a single trace of England , but I did managed to take a picture of Italy while he was sleeping . For personal purpose , if you know what I mean (Waggles Eyebrows) .

Suddenly , I heard an odd sound coming from the basement . I quickly approached the basement and opened the door .

And

There infront of me was the most awkward moments of my life .

"Oh , Tinkerbell you know that Captain Hook is too big for you" England said , laughing his head off . But there was nothing but thin air . Must be he's _friends ._

"Captain Hook , I know you're horny but please , you're acting like a big baby" , my eyes twitched at this.

This totally remind me of a episode from Hetalia – Axis Power . I finally, know how America felt .

I cleared my throat , to let England know of my presence .

I had to hold in my laugh , because he's face was priceless! , it was as if he saw America acting like France . Wait..what?

"Oh I , err , I didn't know you were there Miss Dianne , I'm sorry" he apologized , he's face red . Obviously , he was _very_ embarrassed , I would be too if someone caught me talking about Captain Hook being horny and shit .

"It's Ok , I guess . The others are worried about you"

England snorted at this, "Worried? Why would they be worried about me , anyways?"

"America was , he looked really worried" I answered .

"Am-merica? Worried about m- me?" he asked , eyes widen and cheeks turning red like a tomato .

I simply nodded my head , "Yep" .

"Well I suppose , I should get going . Bloody 'ell , I'm hungry"

"Well , let's get going , then" I said .

**I hope you guys love it . Sorry , if there was any repeated sentences over and over again , I'm not that good with words . English is afterall , my 2****nd**** language & I intend to join , to get better in it .**

**Well , Au revoir! Review please :D**

**-hoodee (4/9/12)**


End file.
